1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bistable valve.
2. Statement of the Problem
A valve comprises a valve body containing a valve mechanism. Inlet and outlet ports communicate between the valve mechanism and the outside world. The valve mechanism can move in the valve body and can selectively contact and unblock the one or more valve seats in order to perform the valve function, thereby selecting and deselecting ports.
One difficulty in valve design is in producing a reliable bistable valve, wherein the valve mechanism moves between two valve positions. One type of bistable valve employs an electromagnet (i.e., solenoid) that actuates the valve mechanism between the two positions. The valve mechanism should stay in its current position in the absence of actuation. In addition, the valve mechanism should stay in a current position without continuous or further application of electrical power. However, the valve mechanism should be able to be actuated to either position without an excessive power requirement.